


Small acts of love

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Book - Freeform, Home, Love, M/M, Romance, Smile, Unconditional Love, small acts of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: A rainy day, where the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth stay at home. Rogue discovers the meaning of love next to Sting.





	

It was a rainy day that the master of Sabertooth had decided to spend at home, along with his boyfriend. They hadn’t done this in a long time, to stay indoors and relax, while listening to the sound of the rain. Sting didn’t seem like it, but he was romantic deep down. This was actually pretty good for Rogue, who needed someone to brighten his day. They literally balanced each other, and that was beautiful.

Rogue, who had woken up pretty early because of the sound of the wind, thought it would be nice to continue reading his book, since the white dragon slayer was still sleeping. The story he was reading about portrayed a relationship, where the two protagonists find a secret passage that leads to a garden full of black roses. They decide to keep it a secret and spend their afternoons together, away from the hurtful reality of their lives, until someone finds out their secret. He was still at the beginning of the book, where he observed the interaction between the characters. He loved it when they took care of each other, especially when one of them reminded the other how much he loves him. That’s what the shadow dragon slayer liked from this story, the unconditional, yet healthy way they loved each other.

As he was lost in his thoughts on what love really meant, Sting woke up, approaching him with his sleepy face. He immediately laid down next to Rogue, under the blanket, hugging him tightly and smelling his scent. He smells so good. He didn’t bother letting him go, since he saw that his mate was actually enjoying this huge amount of affection.

“Sting, what are you doing?”, the shadow dragon slayer asked, disrupting the silence.

“I’m hugging my boyfriend. In five minutes, when I’ll be done with this, I’ll go make coffee. Do you want some?”, he replied. That was when Rogue remembered his book, and the small acts of love that the characters did for each other. His smile was big, wider than most of the times he gave up his moodiness and actually showed emotions of joy in his face. “I’ll take that as a yes.”, Sting continued hugging him, but then left for the kitchen. I guess the decision to ask Rogue to move in with me was the best thing I’ve ever done in a while. I love watching him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is how I picture those two dorks spending time together at home. They're adorable and I couldn't keep myself from writing a fanfic for them. i would appreciate it if you left me a comment with an honest opinion, as I want to improve my writing. Thank you!!


End file.
